gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Red Bull X2011 Prototype '11
|ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 2011 |drivetrain = Listed as "--" in GT5 |gt5type = |gt6type = |games = Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 }} The Red Bull X2011 Prototype '11 is a hypothetical concept car produced by Gran Turismo in partnership with Red Bull Racing. The X2011 Prototype appears as DLC for Gran Turismo 5 and in the standard release of Gran Turismo 6. Description This description is taken from the Gran Turismo Website: The fastest racing car on earth, free of any and all regulations: The X2010 project between Gran Turismo and Red Bull, had not ended with the birth of this machine. As with F1 cars which continue to evolve every year, the idea was that the X2010 must be allowed to evolve. 1 year later, the idea takes shape. This is the further advanced form of the X2010, the Red Bull X2011. The smooth glass canopy and tyre cowling of the original X2010 gives it very low air resistance. The suction fan which produces downforce regardless of speed, together with the front and rear wings and diffusers which produce downforce at high speed, allow the X2010 to achieve a maximum speed of over 311 mph, pulling 8G’s of maximum horizontal G’s in the corners. In the X2011, the cross section of the clear polycarbonate canopy characteristic to the car is narrowed even further, barely allowing room for the helmet and protector. This reduces the frontal surface area of the car. In addition, the cross sectional shape of the ducts connecting internal radiator, fan, and skirts is optimised to reduce cd (air resistance coefficient). There is no change to the engine type, power or downforce, but the reduced frontal surface area and cd result in less drag, and a higher top speed than the X2010. The pursuit of ultimate speed, in a collaboration between Gran Turismo and Red Bull Racing has risen to new heights. We hope you’ll take this chance to experience the speeds attainable in this new machine. Acquisition GT5 The X2011 Prototype can be bought for 20,000,000 Credits if the player has purchased the DLC pack which includes this car. It is given to the player for free as part of the Academy Edition. It is a Level 40 car, which is the highest level for a Premium car. GT6 The X2011 Prototype can be bought for 6,000,000 Credits and has a detailed interior. Trivia *This car is the second most powerful turbocharged car in the series, second only to the Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo. *This car offers the highest stock PP in the series, surpassing the Tomahawk X by a small gap. *Despite the description implying no changes to power, the engine actually receives a 5% horsepower increase compared to the X2010 series. Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT5 DLC Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Red Bull Concept Cars Category:Gran Turismo Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Cars with PWR above unity Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars capable of 400 kph Category:1000 PS Category:Level 40 cars Category:Concept Cars